Acting On Impulse
by Princessinthecorner16
Summary: She was the baby of the group. He always watching and making sure nothing was wronge. She grew up with him taking care of her. He never cared he was taking care of a baby. She wanted him to notice her. He wanted her to come to him. she acted on impulse!RR
1. Chapter 1

Acting on impulse: intro

**Hello this is my 2****nd**** twilight fan fiction first to You lost me to her! This is also a Paul Fan Fiction! AAAHHHHH so excited yep this one is about Maggie Ateara! Oh yea Quil's baby sis yep I did it! And here are some things going to be needed to know when reading this story!**

**Quil never imprinted on Clare he imprinted on someone else**

**Maggie is 1 ½ **

**Quil lives with Old Quil his grandfather**

**Maggie used to live with her mother Jenny Ateara in Alabama but something happened to change that**

**His and Maggie father died when Jenny was still Prego with Maggie**

**Jacob doesn't imprint on Renesseme **

**Paul doesn't imprint on Rachel**

**Leah doesn't hate Sam and Emily **

**Leah imprints but on who? She doesn't tell!**

**This story is completely out of whack with Meyers version and if you don't like Bella bashing or Renesseme bashing Don't read because I hate them and this is my story so go screw yourself if you have a problem with it cuz I don't!**

**And lastly I do not own Twilight Stephanie Meyer does and I really don't want to except the pack and some of the vampires!**

**Okay got that out of my system I will probably update tomorrow so yea here is the full summary I hope you enjoy and I have announcement at the bottom once your done reading this enjoy I hope!  
><strong> 

**She never won she was always on the bottom of the food chain she knew it and accepted that until marks about her family came up! That she doesn't stand for! She always knew her family was different she just didn't know how different they really were! She always grew up with it as long as she can remember. Always being taken care of by a group of her brother's friends. That were like her personal body guards and best friends except one he is the one she wants to notice her but he will always see her as her little play buddy! HE was always there for her when she needed him! She was like the sun that lite everything up inside of him! But she will probably always consider him her best friend and play mate! She grew up of him taking care of her but what happens when she wants more well she will just have to do what he always tells her to do to act on impulse! Follow the life of being the baby of the group! Maggie going through the trials of life and maybe, maybe if she is lucky she will finally land on top!**

** how was it does it sound good? Basically it is just Maggie growing up within the pack and going through some stuff that I cannot mention but yea it will be good I hope you continue reading and review for this story I really want them PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE! Okay if you are a reader of You lost me to her I am working on the next chapter it is almost done hold your horses! And one of my better chapters if I do say so myself! If you are a reader of What The Hell is Happening deadline is the 31rst so keep them coming in! If you are a reader of I don't Know What Your Talking About I am currently writing the 1****st**** chapter! So if you are a reader of any of those story's there is your update if you're not I encourage you to become one! I hope you will enjoy this story because I am looking forward to writing it and also the pics of people are up on my profile so go check that out that's all so **

**PEACE,**

**Rainingrainbowfroggies64 **


	2. Chapter 2

Acting on Impulse! Chapter one!

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved."

― Stephenie Meyer, Twilight

_**Jenny Ateara POV!**_

You went to school to learn girl

Things you never, never knew before

Like "I" before "E" except after "C"

And why 2 plus 2 makes 4

Now, now, now

I'm gonna teach you

Teach you, teach you

All about love girl

All about love

Sit yourself down, take a seat

All you gotta do is repeat after me

A B C

It's easy as, 1 2 3

"Come on Sweetie Sing with me you Know you want to Baby come on Maggie you can do it Maggie!" I said to my sweet little girl that I had just a little bit over a year ago. Some people say she looks exactly like me but me but I wish she looked like my husband he's the good looking one out of the two of us. But whatever. He's gone now and never coming back. I was singing to Michael Jackson may he rest in peace. And taping away on the steering wheel.

As simple as, do re mi

A B C, 1 2 3

Baby, you and me girl

A B C

It's easy as, 1 2 3

As simple as, do re mi

A B C, 1 2 3

Baby, you and me girl

"Ahguogoo hahhaha "Maggie was trying to talk which was so cute just like Quil! My little boy but I guess he isn't so little any more he's 17 almost 18 which is so weird that I just had Maggie Now I should've had her a long time ago. Before Scott died 8 months ago. HE would have loved her! She looks exactly like me she is the cutest little girl I have ever seen. I would do anything for her even die for her. But that will never happen I won't let her grow up without her parents. She already doesn't have a father and I will be dammed if anything like that ever happens!

"Come on sweetie sing!" me trying to get her to sing

Come on and love me just a little bit

Come on and love me just a little bit

I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out

Come on, come on, come on

Let me tell you what it's all about

Reading, writing, arithmatic

Are the branches of the learning tree

But without the roots of love everyday girl

Your education ain't complete

Tea-Tea-Teacher's gonna show you

(She's gonna show you)

"She's going to show you! Come on Maggie I know you can talk you said momma when you were with grandma Valenta! Come on say mommy just once! Please Baby!" why isn't she saying it she did it for my mother! Maybe she fell asleep. So I turned around. "What is it baby did you drop your pacifier. Here you go honey you better keep it in your mouth! Silly girl." Out of nowhere Maggie starts crying" AHHHHHH HHHAAuhhhuaahuu hhhaaahhhhhaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Honey why are you crying what are you pointing at" So I turned around and there, there was a pickup truck coming right at us. And I couldn't get out of the way fast enough. So I did the only thing a mother would do what every mother would do. I turned around grabbed Maggie and tried to shield her.

'Shhh its okay I love you and I always will! It's okay honey stop crying. Come on honey shh...and started singing the only song I could think of.

"Hush little baby

don't say a word,

Mama's gonna buy you

a mocking bird,

If that mocking bird don't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you

a diamond ring,

If that diamond ring gets broke,

Mama's gonna buy you

a billy goat,

If that billy goat don't pull,

Mama's gonna buy you

a cart 'n bull,

If that cart 'n bull turn over,

Mama's gonna buy you

a dog named Rover,

If that dog named Rover

don't bark,

Mama's gonna buy you

a horse 'n cart,

Hush little baby don't say

a word,

Mama's gonna buy you

a mocking bird,

If that mocking bird don't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you

a diamond ring,

If that diamond ring don't shine,

Hush little baby don't you mind,

Cuz if that diamond ring

don't shine,

Mama's gonna love you

'til the end of time,

I'm always gonna love you

'til the end of time.

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Papa's gonna buy you a Billy Goat,

And if that Billy goat runs away Papa's

gonna buy you a stack of hay,

If that stack of hay falls down, papa's gonna run you out of this

town.

Hush little baby don't you cry

Papa's going to buy you an apple pie

If that apple pie turns sour

Papa's going to buy you a pretty flower

If that flower starts to fade

Papa's going to buy you some lemonade

If that lemonade's too cold

Papa's going to buy you a ring of gold

If that ring of gold rolls away

Papa's going to rock his baby all day

Hush little baby, don't say a word,

Momma's going to buy you a mocking bird.

If that mocking bird won't sing,

Momma's going buy you a dimond ring.

If that dimond ring turns brass,

Momma's going to buy you a looking glass.

If that looking glass gets broke,

Momma's going to buy you a billy goat.

If that billy goat gets bony.

Momma's going to buy you a shetland pony.

If that shetland pony runs away.

Momma's going to buy you another some day.

Hush little baby, don't say a word,

Mamas going to show you a hummingbird.

If that hummingbird should fly,

Mama's going to show you the evening sky.

When the nighttime shadows fall,

Mama's going to hear the crickets call.

While their song drifts from afar,

Mama's going to search for a shooting star.

When that star has dropped from view,

Mama's going to read a book with you.

When that story has been read,

Mama's going to bring your warm bedspread.

If that quilt begins to wear,

Mama's going to find your teddy bear.

If that teddy bear won't hug,

Mama's going to catch you a lightning bug.

If that lightning bug won't glow,

Mama's going to play on her old banjo.

If that banjo's out of tune,

Mama's going to show you the harvest moon.

As that moon drifts through the sky,

Mama's going to sing you a lullaby. "its okay baby I love you forever! I am so sorry it's okay" I kissed her forehead and said the last thing I was ever going to say" You are the specialist baby ever don't forget it! We will always be together don't you worry in your heart I love you." The last thing I heard was my baby girl saying "momma'

And then everything went black…

**AHhhh wasn't it sad I thought so how did you like Jenny Ateara yes she died very sad really. For your info Grandma Valenta is Jenny's mother. Quil lives with Old Quil because he phased the day after his father was killed and Jenny saw and Old Quil made her leave him in La Push. I will explain it better in future Chapters. Jenny couldn't live there with the memories of her late husband so she moved back to Alabama where her family is from. Maggie is 1 year old Paul doesn't meet her till she is 1 ½ because Quil doesn't want anyone to imprint on his baby sis. Look how well that worked out. Their father's death will be explained later on but Jenny died in a car accident. From a drunken driver. The next chapter will be about Quil and them finding out in La Push about his Mother's death. And his baby sisters almost death. So the next one will be gut wrenching for Quil and the one after that will be the Funeral. I got the pics of Maggie as she grows up on so if you want to see her you can and Jennny and Scott and Grandma Valenta and Old Quil and Nanny Ateara all those. And I do not own Twilight or the songs or the quote those go to the smart people who came up with them! Review please! And maybe I don't know tell me how Maggie's personality should be cuz I have no clue especially since she is the imprint of Paul I don't know! Review and tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Randomness,**

**Rainingrainbowfroggies64 **


	3. Chapter 3

Acting on impulse: Chapter 2 Quils Reaction

**A: N/ OMG we are already on Chapter 2 aren't exciting! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Such as …. LunarFairyPrincess1989,** **dark-lelu and everyone else who read the story! I hope you are enjoying it! And I hope you like the pictures on Maggie! Isn't she soooo cute! I thought so! Exclamation on why she is white not Native but started to get brown skin will be talked about later! And everyone who read You Lost Me to Her I am almost done with that chapter so don't worry! Ummm I think that is it for now but I might have something to say at the end so make sure you read that it is very important! ENJOY! DISCLAIMER I do NOT OWN TWILIGHT JUST MY OWN CHARACTERS the pack goes to S.M. :{ sad face…**

TALKING IN WOLVE FORM OTHER WISE NORMAL!

**BOLD MEANS- QUIL IN WOLVE FORM**

_**MEANS- PAUL IN WOLVE FORM**_

_**MEANS- JACOB IN WOLVE FORM**_

_MEANS- SAMUEL IN WOLVE FORM_

MEANS- LEAH IN WOLVE FORM

_MEANS- EMBRY IN WOLVE FORM_

**MEANS- JARED IN WOLVE FORM**

MEANS-SETH IN WOLVE FORM

To lose one parent may be regarded as a misfortune; to lose both looks like carelessness."

— Lady Bracknell, The Importance of Being Earnest

**QUIL POV!**

**Stupid dick sucking bloodsuckers having to be created or however they were born how vamps even came to be its soo weird… bad Quil back to the topic! Stupid Sam making me run! Stupid genes! It's not fair! Why do have to fucking do this! I could be at home snuggled up with Angelica [**_to my beastie we call her jellica so yea to my beastie!_**] My imprint! But no I have to fucking patrol as if the Cullen dick suckers would even set foot on our land! You would think Sam would know that we have been doing this for 1 year now! But no he fucking doesn't Jake should take the job then something fun might actually happen but no he's to busy looking for his imprint! Ohh well it's still stupid you want to know something I wasn't even supposed to phase but, my father had to be killed then BAMM I am a wolf and almost making my mother go into early labor with my baby sis Maggie! Which must I say I did not mean to happen…**

**FLASH BACK**

I just got back from hanging out with my homies, Embry Call and Jacob Black! {let's pretend he phased before embry and Jake] playing games and what not! I knew my mother would be worried she became an emotional wreck when she found out she was having a baby! Making sure everything was perfect and she had everything baby proof if you ask me was kind of stupid. She wasn't due for another month so I guess you could call her cranky! And fat but it's not like me and dad is going to call us that she would probably skin us alive and not even care! Like this morning

Flash back inside a flash back so weird!

"Mom what's for breakfast" I yelled from upstairs! I was too tired to get up!

"GET YOUR OWN DANM BREAKFEST I AM TIRED AND FAT! SO YOU CAN GET YOUR OWN DANM BREAKFEST QUILEM!" she screamed at me.

"Honey it's okay calm down… shh it's okay let it all out! We don't need peanut stressed out and for you to go into early labor now do we?" dad was trying to calm her down but that wasn't really working!

"OMG I yelled at my little boy he probably hates me!" and then she bursts into tears!

God why couldn't they at least use protection! Or maybe they don't even know what protection is! They probably don't! They are like rabbits or that's what old Quil says because I guess he walked into them and … I guess it was bad or something! I don't even want to know!

I ran down the stairs to comfort my mother when she should've been comforting me!

"It's okay mom I am not mad at you! I wasn't ever mad at you! Can you please stop crying!" me trying to calm a very pregnant women down.

"You're not?" she asked in a quiet voice

"No mom I am not mad at you! Will you stop crying?" I asked in a pleading voice

"Okay! Who wants Pancakes?" She said in a happy voice

"Was she like this when she was pregnant with me?" I asked my dad

"Oh yea but much, much worse!" He said jokingly

"You are joking aren't you?"

"I don't know I'm i?" he said laughing while walking away

**Back to normal flash back!**

"MOM DAD I AM HOME!" I shouted once I got inside

"Mom did you see the police cars outside the house? Maybe someone finally did something exciting around here!"

She wasn't answering which is totally weird… maybe her and dad are doing it…. EWW EWW mental picture I do not want! That is soo gross old people should not be doing that! Wouldn't they break a hip or something? Because really that is soo gross! It's like seeing snooki and a random guy doing it! On Jersey shore because let's face it, who would ever want to fuck snooki! And that's your parents doing it! They both yell pump, pump but without the fist! Okay that is just disgusting… why isn't she answering they shouldn't be doing that crap she is Prego doesn't that hurt the baby or something… Okay stop Quil just stop… one more time and I will go up there and check please don't be naked wherever you are God don't let them be naked!

"MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU DAD ARE YOU GUYS HOME I SEE YOUR GUYS CAR!"

After like 2 minutes a women dressed in a police officer's uniform came down the stairs…

"Hello are you Quilem Issah Ateara?" the police lady asked call her Donna she looks like a donna… she's kind of looks young maybe I can do her… Kidding God if you must know I am still a virgin no need to get your panties in a twist Jesus…

"Ummm yes… and you are?" I questioned cautiously

"My name is Julie Michaels and I was the first person to arrive here when I got the call…"

She was about to say more but I got her off what call I never called anyone and I doubt my mom would she only calls family and friends Mondays and Saturdays… today is Sunday so why would she call anyone today… unless something happened? But what would happen here?

"And why where you called" I asked the lady…

"We received a call at 9:06 a.m. this morning" ohh god its 9:30 now "saying that a man was found murdered here" what the only other man that lives here is my dad… NO, No he is not dead… he can't be…" We are sorry for your lose" I didn't even register It I just ran up the stairs to my parents' bedroom.

"Mom where are you? Are you okay? MOM!" I screamed once I got into my parents' bedroom

"Mom…" I said slowly she was clutching my dad like her life depended on it but he wasn't moving he would always clutch her back… and that's when I knew he was dead. I didn't believe the police officer but when I saw my dead just looking blankly back at my mom that is when I knew for sure he wasn't coming back… but my mom didn't.

"NO, NO HE CAN'T BE DEAD! YOU'RE LYING YOUR LYING TO ME! BRING HIM BACK I WANT HIM BACK YOU BETTER BRING HIM BACK I WANT HIM NOW! I NEED HIM! SCOTT SCOTTY COME BACK I NEED YOU I FUCKIN NEED YOU YOUR KIDS NEED YOU! I need you I need you… don't leave me d-don't leave m-me you c-ccant… c-come b-backk p-please p-please S-scot i-I need you p-please please please you can't be gone! Scott wake up! Just wake up… Scott, Scott please! Please Scott. I-I love you-u! You promised! You promised… "She was either screaming or crying but she all said it in a broken voice and that hurt the worst was seeing her break down…

"Mom…" I said crying too

"He's dead… he's dead. Why is he dead? He wasn't supposed to die…"she whispered

"I know mom… I am so so sorry mommy…"

"I am too baby me too…"

"How did he die" I asked timidly

"I found him just lying there and his neck was covered in marks like he was bite or someone drained his neck with a needle or something…" she said quietly

"Mom do you need me to do anything for you?" I whispered

"Yes go get your grandparents… it's their son they need to be here with him before they take him away..."

"Okay mom…"

I walked out of the room into the hallway and knew that nothing was going to be the same… my little sister will never know her father. She will never get piggy back rides from dad. She won't have her daddy to walk her down the aisle. Never have dad to scare away all the unwanted suitors. She will never get to see his coactions' he makes every Saturday as a ritual. She will never hear dads voice or have one of his bear hugs and that hurt because I got every one of those things and she never got one…

I was walking down the stairs when I saw Paul Lahotte Jared Thail and Samuel Uley just standing there talking to the police officers. And that pissed me off why are they in my home they can fucking leave for all I care!

"What are you and your little disciples doing in my house Uley?" I asked the La Push Gang

"We are just here to see your father's body Quil we will only be there for a minute we promise!" the leader said

"Well you can't go its only for family and you are not family my mother is in there with him right now and I don't think she would want the _gang _to be in there with her!" I spat at him with acid in my voice

"They are going in there Quilem and get over your prejudice right now young man do you hear me!" my grandfather said angrily probably because he found out that his only son was found murdered to day and I haven't bothered to call him and Nana.

"But Grandpa Momma is in there and she isn't doing to good"… I said pleadingly

"I will go get her I would like to see my son before they take him away…" nana said bravely but you could tell she was crying inside

I was waiting till Mama was out of the room till I gave it to my grandfather.

"Who do you think you are grandpa momma is in there crying her eyes out and you want her to be taken away from her husband my father! Those _people_ have no relations to us!" I spat at him

"You might think you know everything Quilem but you don't and what I say goes do you understand me?" Old Quil questioned with authority in his voice

"No I don't and if you want to kill momma any more go ahead and do it! I am done with you they aren't even family! And you want complete strangers to see your son before you do?" I said angrily

"Yes I do Quilem! Now do as I say this instant young man!"

"Whatever see if I ever listen to you anymore? I HATE YOU I HOPE You know! You are a terrible father and grandfather!" I spat at him

I walked out the door before he could say anything else to me… and I didn't turn back maybe if I did I would see the hurt that was on his face and Sam's and Paul's and Jared's but I was to mad to even look back at the awful people'

_**NEXT DAY [HIS CHANGE]**_

I was over at my grandparents' house against my will may I add for my mother's benefit she couldn't stand to be in the same house that my father was murdered at. Not that I could blame her I don't think I could take another step inside that house either…

I woke up at 9:00 when it was surprisingly sunny out. Like it was trying to say "ohh we are sorry for taking your dad away do you forgive us?" and I would be like" No I do not forgive you why would I forgive you maybe if you took a cookie maybe but nooo, you had to take my father why not my grandpa he deserves to die that greedy old bastard…" and they would be like ohh were sorry here's a cookie… I would take the cookie though…. What I like cookies god never met the cookie monster I guess not…

"_**I WILL TAKE MY SON WHERE EVER I WANT TO TAKE HIM YOU WILL NOT STOP ME QUILLERD" Mom screamed**_

"You know why you can't take him Jenny Valenta you know why and you still want to take him! Are you that selfish?" grandpa said right back calmly

"_**HE IS MY SON! NOT YOURS YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHT TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! BESIDES HE IS MY SON NOT YOURES QUILERD AND WHAT I SAY GOES HE WILL LEAVE WITH ME TO ALABAMA AND NOTHING WILL STOP" she screamed right back at him**_

"You listen to me Jenny I love you my son my grandson and future granddaughter and I am doing what is right for Quilem you do what is right for you and My unborn granddaughter! You hear me!" Grandpa threatened

"But what if I don't ever get to see him or if he hates me or something…." Mom whispered. Which I shouldn't have been able to hear but I did which is strange. Maybe I'm turning into Spiderman … yea Spiderman that is what I am wonder if I could fly… I should try that…

"He will always love you Jen he just needs to be away from you and the baby anything can set him off…" Gramps said reassuringly

"Okay will I be able to see him and let him see Margaretta?" Mom asked why I wouldn't be able to see my sis. This is really confusing me and I get confused a lot but not as much as this…

"Of course he will be able to see Margaretta! Just not until he is stable. You know this Jenny…" but he didn't get to finish what he was about to say of course I am stable why wouldn't he I be! And I would be able to see Magget whenever I want to see her! NO one is going to say otherwise!

"Why wouldn't I be able to see Magget?" I questioned them

"Quil you won't be stable!"

"Why won't I? Nothing is going to change just because dad died doesn't mean I am going to change into a druggie or anything that's Em's job you know this Mom…" I said neversouly maybe they did expect me to do druggies they must not know me very well then…

"Not about drugs Quil you will know soon enough. I have something to tell you…" My mom remarked wringing her hands together

"What?" I questioned slowly

"Were moving…" she said slowly like I didn't get what she meant

"Okay I will start packing where are we moving too?"

"Not you Quil just me and Margaretta…"

"WHAT WHY CANT I COME I WANT TO COME TOO I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE WITH THE REMINDER OF DAD EVERYWHERE MOM LET ME COME WITH YOU!" I screamed at her when I finished screaming I noticed I started shaking really badly like I was having a Seeger. I couldn't even see my hands. I looked at my mom and she was just moving down the hallway crying her eyes out like I did the worst thing imaginable and Grandpa was just talking on his cell phone like he was talking to an old friend not even caring about his grandson! And that got me even madder!

"Who are you talking to that's more important to me!" I screamed at him!

"Hurry up Sam I really think he is going to phase right now… Yes I know that…. Will you just hurry up he's blurring can hardly see him, clearly… I can't just leave him alone… his mother is in the house… yes I know that just get someone here… he will be devicated…. Just hurry up he's going to turn any minute now…." after that I just stopped listening I don't know what he is talking about! And why the hell would he be talking to Sam the dick sucking pussy cousin eater Uley! How can he be more important than me his own grandson… as I was talking to myself the front door was smashed in and there comes Uley himself and his little disciples. What are they doing here in my home invading my privacy? That thought just got me just the more mad.

Out of nowhere they the disciples grabbed my arms and was towing me to the door while I was yelling for help and telling my mother not to let them have me and she was just sitting there crying holding on to her belly like it was a life preserver. And they were dragging me into the forest probably to be killed and no one came to save me! And then I heard this ripping sound and huge cracks and popping sounds and growls I thought they were a dog but then I looked down it was me all hairy and pawy and drolly and my first thought was that I was never going to have sex now…

And then there was a voice in my head and I knew I was crazy for sure I knew I should have let Jake take me the mental instate when he went there to visit his aunt…

And you know who the voice belonged to? Samuel Pussy opener dick sucking ass twig douche Uley!

"WELCOME TO THE PACK QUIL!"

And the first thought that came to my mind was

"GREAT I HEAR THE DICK SUCKER IN MY HEAD JUS T GREAT I DON'T HAVE A PUSSSY GO SUCK YOUR MOM BECAUSE YOUR NOT GETTING ANY FOR ME DUDE AND BY THE WAY GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU FUCKER…"

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

"_**Dude stop the fucking inner monologue it is getting very annoying! No one wants to know about your fucken problems some of us actually have a life!" Paul shouted inside his head**_

"**Like you actually have a life Paul all you do is fuck random chicks you meet in a bar get drunk and fight that is all you do!" I shouted right back**

"Both of you shut the Fuck up already Quil we know okay you show us this scene like 100 times a day sorry about your dad but mines dad too and I don't do that shit so stop right now! Paul mind your own fucken business maybe Quil needs to think about it and stop fucking random girls I am going to laugh once you imprint and she is going to not want anything to do with you because of your sex life she will feel useless so BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER PEEP OUT OF YOU TILL THE END OF PATROLL GOD NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS GROW A PAIR ALREADY OR DOES YOUR FUCK BUDDIES AND IMPRINTS HAVE THEM IN THE SEX BOX LOCKED UP!" Leah shouted inside her head. **She really needs to shut up she is getting on my nerves.**

"_Why doesn't everyone shut up and just finish the patrol. After words I want Quil Jake Embry and Paul to come with me to Old Quils house we needed to talk no one else just those 4. Does anyone have any questions?" Samuel the fucker asked _**I was getting better at it just not by much I still call him names though old habits die hard I guess but whatever he's not as offended as he was in the beginning he got over it quick so it's all good … for now…**

"_Thank you Quil for that amazing name does anyone else have and comments that they would like to share? Since we are sss-uuuu-ccc-hhh an honest group? Nothing, hidden?" Sam sad sarcastically _

"_**No Sam can we just finish patrol already I want to check on Bells already…" Jacob complained**_ **now here is the problem I have with Jacob everyone does it's a mutual thing him and his Bella Swan soon to be Bella Sparkly Cold Dick Sucker Cullen she is getting married and Jacob the dick Witt that he is.. is still fucking fighting over her which I think needs to go to the insane asylum as quickly as possible she just isn't that pretty not as pretty as Angelica no one compare to her… with her long luscious black wavy hair that looks beautiful in the ocean in the orange Bikini she always wears for our foreplay… her nice tone long legs that go on for miles that I could eat off of so smooth and those breasts those beautiful breasts that I can suck on all day… just thinking about her is getting me hard… maybe we should do it doggie style tonight we haven't tried that yet… **

"_**Ohh god Quil just you thinking it is getting me hard! I should do Angelica to show her who's better in bed the person who just had sex with said person or a guy who has can bring a girl to double orgy's in under 5 minutes… better say goodbye to your imprint Quil I will have her wrapped around my finger by the end of the week… just you wait Quilem just you wait…"**_

" _Guys just stop this is getting annoying patrol is over next week is all patrol Friday don't forget and don't be late let's get to Quils okay everyone dismissed except you 4." Sam said _**with the "Alpha tone" that is very stupid he shouldn't even have that voice I should I would be the best damn alpha ever!**

"_**Yea, Yea you and you would be a great alpha you would be like" what there's a leach OMG, OMG go kill it I don't want to die you do it no you do it"**_** Paul said in a trying and failing girly voice of mine sides I don't have a girly voice!**

"_You all really need to shut up I would laugh if you guys would ever end up related to each other or if Paul imprints on Magget!" Embry said laughing_

"**Shut up don't say that now he might imprint on her you dick shit!" I said angrily**

"_**Oh my god, that would be totally funny if, Paul imprinted on Magster so very funny!" Jake said laughing also.**_

"**Guys its not funny what if he does we would like be related to each other that is just nasty!"**

"_**Wait who is this Maggster person?" Paul questioned**_

"_**Just Quily's little sister that lives in Alabama with their mom and grandparents." Jacob replied**_

"_**Is she hot do you think I could fuck her and not have her care?" Paul said enthusiastically**_

"_Umm I think that would count as rape she is only 1 so I would say no she would not care but you would go to jail!" Embry joked_

"**HELL no he is never having sex with my baby sis I would die before I would even let him touch her!" I threatened **

"_Guys grow up were here every one phase back we need to talk to old Quil and it involves you Quil so just get ready okay," Sam told us all _**I wonder what It could be about maybe Grandma Valenta finally died … no she's too young dammit.**

We were all phasing back to our human forms in the forest that surrounded our home so no tourists will see us be buck naked. Weill I don't mind being naked actually but I think the other guys do… ohh will they just can't see my hot self their loss. I shrugged my shoulders in a what can you do way while everyone else was looking at me as if I just went off my rocker which I couldn't techancily because I don't own a rocker but whatever their the dummies!

We all walked into my home to find my grandfather my Aunt Gina and my grandmother crying to gether like there was no pizza left in the world so I asked if there was any pizza or did it become extinct so I asked them and personally I was crying a little myself no pizza in the world what has this world come too?

"Guys, what's wrong? "I asked slowly like if I didn't the outcome would be worse.

"Quilem sit down we have to tell you something and you must believe us we are not lying to you… okay you have to believe us."

"What is it?"

"Your mother and sister were in a car accident…" but before he finished I asked the first question that came to my head "are they okay there okay aren't they, they have to be there probably just have minor injuries right?"

"Quil it was a drunk driving accident a drunk driver hit them head on your mother died on impact, "what about Magget" I asked frantically "she is okay she is at the hospital right now with your grandparents and the social worker will bring her down to live here with us and your other grandparents will be here for the funeral next week.."

"NO, NO your lying to me your lying!" I shouted at them how could they say that there lying she can't be dead she's my mommy she's my mamerita,

"Quil we are sorry you have to believe us!" they said slowly

"No stop lying!"

"Quil man stop she's dead there not lying to you man.." Jacob tried to comfort but he couldn't he doesn't know how it feels to lose both parents in a 2 year time span they just don't know they will never know how I feel… Never

"You're lying once you guys stop this nonsense I will comeback till then I am leaving… Goodbye" I was trying to leave but Sam wouldn't let me

"Quil they're not lying she really is dead…" and then I knew they weren't lying Sam wouldn't lie about that I just knew and that hurt the worst… that day was the day that a part of me who knows how big died inside me and nothing could fix it… nothing at all… and the thing is she promised to… and she lied to me the all lied in the end they all left me… in the end she can't be dead cuz if she is I couldn't live with myself for not protecting her and Maggie… I can't, I just can't…. I won't…

**A: N/ thank you for reading it took forever but I hope it was worth the wait review and tell me what you think I hope you enjoyed it and Quils reaction tell me if it sucked anything I want to know I hope you like the story so far next chapter is the reunion between bro and sis so look forward to it and that's all I have to say soo yep thanks to all you readers you make my day!  
><strong> 

**Ice cream,**

**Rainingrainbowfroggies64**


	4. Chapter 4

_Announcement to all stories of mine_

Okay hi long time no see? Yes I am a bitch for not updating in like a year. But I have excuses. 1 school got very demanding! 2 my grandpa who I love very dearly had open heart surgery and was in the hospital for like a month and he couldn't really do anything so i had to help take care of him! My brother graduated from high school I had 2 help get ready for that! For no one would allow me on my computer so I had 2 reviews and read stories from my nook! Which I cannot write stories from! 5 fan fictions deleted one of my stories which I was not pleased about one bit. Just cuz it had the word bitch in it. In the summary.( you lost me to her) and you want to know the funny thing? i was going to update that story. This makes me not even want to write.

but alas if you did my harry potter story character thing I can't remember what that story is called but whatever I'm not giving up on it will just take me awhile to get it out. Because I am lazy person. But, my other stories are going to be edited, and i am looking for a beta because yea. I still have wonderful ideas but you do not know them yet!

I am sorry... I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. :( I would hate me to... but they all need fix ups and yea.

Also I will not update in the winter or spring. Because school is just to busy for that. But I am a summer slash fall writer so that is when you are going to get your updates. Not regularly but they will come. And yea sorry everyone... i will be deleting them and putting them all back up in the future...

Check out my profile for future updates.

Thankyou,

PhyscoPenguan64


End file.
